


Estamos destinadas

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Short One Shot, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: A rewrite of when Valentina first tells Juliana that their dad's were connected (EDNE ep 19/ AAM ep 86)
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Estamos destinadas

**Author's Note:**

> for Juliana appreciation week #2 day 3 -scene you want to see in the movie or wish was in the show

“Can you believe that your dad reincarnated in my dad’s body?” Juliana said, her words coming out of her mouth at an incredible speed. She couldn’t believe what Valentina had just told her, there must have been some sort of mistake “The thing is, it’s not possible that you and I have met without knowing our fathers were connected.”

“It’s because we’re connected,” Valentina cut Juliana off, speaking softly. With all that she had recently discovered, she was more convinced than ever that their lives coming together wasn’t pure coincidence “This was meant to be, we were meant to meet each other.”

A silence filled the room as both girls felt the connection between them, so strong that it was almost visible. Juliana knew she’d need some time to process all the new information, but suddenly everything didn’t feel as overwhelming as it was when she first knew of everything. Valentina’s words soothed her in a way she didn’t believe was possible; all that mattered at that moment was that whatever happened brought her to Valentina.

Valentina reached carefully for Juliana’s hand. She understood that anything could make her feel overwhelmed then, she had just received a life changing information, but she wanted to find a way to show her that it was all worth it at the end of the day.

At first, Juliana didn’t respond to Valentina’s touch, remaining still and silent, before she finally turned her hand around and interlocked her fingers with Valentina’s. She looked at the older girl and the slightest of smiles made its way to her lips.

The interaction was so small that, seen from outside, it was barely even perceptible, but both girls knew that it meant a lot. They felt electricity running through their bodies with the slightest of touches and at that moment they knew that whatever force had brought them together was greater than anything that was trying to tear them apart.

Unaccepting family members were forgotten then, what the public would think of them also didn’t matter, they could figure the details of everything out later. The thing that mattered at that moment was that the universe had brought them together.

“We were meant to be, Juls.” Valentina said, almost in a whisper, looking down at their joined hands and then back at Juliana’s eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, but it felt like a magnetic force brought them closer and closer together every second and, before they even realised, their lips were joined in a soft kiss.

Juliana couldn’t help but think of how that moment shared some similarities with one of the first kisses they had ever shared, when they were debating whether or not it was worth carrying on with their relationship. She then understood that she didn’t really have a choice, Valentina was her destiny.

She thought of how she never really believed in life’s (or death’s) power, she just thought people were romanticizing something purely biological, but there was no denying that life had worked its way to bring them together. Juliana never thought she’d be one to live a romance novel worth love story, but it seemed like life had a different plan for her; and she was very grateful for that.

“Val,” Juliana whispered, separating their kiss after a while “We were meant to be.” She repeated the other girl’s sentence, wanting to know how it felt like to say it and truly mean it.

Valentina released a breathy laugh before lowering her head a little so that her forehead was resting against Juliana’s.

“Yes.” She stated with a smile.

The pair closed their eyes, enjoying the intimacy a simpler form of physical contact could bring them. They also knew the message they wanted to share with each other. They were both silently saying _ ‘I’m glad you’re my destiny’ _ .

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this really fits the prompt but hope you enjoyed it, see you guys tomorrow with the next prompt :)


End file.
